


Once Upon a Time in New York City

by Rose_SK



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: Stargazing was, in a way, therapeutic for you.





	Once Upon a Time in New York City

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an MCU fic, and my first time writing Loki. I'm trying to broaden my horizons, plus I have a new-found interest in the Marvel movies. Hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> **Originally posted on my tumblr, @havenoffandoms.

 

Stargazing was, in a way, therapeutic for you.

It was the only thing you missed since moving into your dad’s home six years ago. New York was not the stargazer’s favoured location, and not even Tony Stark’s money could change that fact. The light pollution sometimes made it difficult to make out the moon on a clear night. Ok, maybe it was not that bad, but it was close.

You missed stargazing with your mother. The only reason you had moved in with your father was because your mum succumbed to cancer. You were fourteen at the time. It could have been worse, you reminded yourself. They could have made you live with crazy aunt Maria. Instead, you ended up with a billionaire dad who readily gave you everything you wished for. Perhaps Tony Stark's generosity was motivated by love, perhaps by guilt… you did not really care. The only thing you ever asked for were books, anyway.

Reading did not truly replace stargazing, but at least it allowed you to escape reality in a different way. Being Iron Man’s daughter was not always easy, especially when you had become a target for his enemies to use as leverage against him. The whole Avengers team adored you, and would hate if anything happened to you. Natasha had even offered to train you so you might join them one day, but you were not a fighter. You would rather stay backstage and lead the operations from behind the scenes. You could not imagine yourself killing anyone in cold blood, even in self-defence.

Your head jerked up when you thought you heard a rustle behind you. You quickly scanned the area, making sure you were still alone. You gently chastised yourself for being so paranoid. Who in their right mind would come looking for you on the roof of the Stark Tower? You were not even sure if your father knew about your favourite reading space. It was eerily quiet at the top of the sky-scraper, the only sound that of the wind gently blowing through your hair. You returned your attention to your worn copy of  _The Great Gatsby_.

“It seems awfully dangerous for a mortal young lady such as yourself to be sitting at the top of a very tall tower unsupervised,” you heard a calm, smooth voice talk to you, startling you a second time. You instantly recognised the British accent as being Loki’s. You had never truly had the chance to speak to the God, seeing as your father kept him as far away from you as humanly possible. The only thing you really knew about the God of Mischief was that he had nearly destroyed all of New York three years ago. He was technically the Avengers' prisoner, and was not allowed to leave the Stark Tower alone and only if it was absolutely necessary. Were it not for Thor, you were convinced Loki would not even be permitted to roam the premises freely. 

“It’s not dangerous if you know what you’re doing. See, I’m away from the edges.” Your comment earned yourself an amused chuckle from the mischievous being.

“Perhaps so. I’m sorry to have intruded. I was not aware that someone else was here.”

The polite tone sounded highly artificial, but somehow it did not surprise you. Despite his boisterous attitude, Thor spoke in pretty much the same old-fashioned way. You supposed that the brothers had been raised to use language appropriate for princes, and prospective rulers of Asgard.

“Tell you what, if you promise not to breathe a word to my dad about this, I’ll let you stay,” you joked, a small smile tugging at the corner of your lips. You could not help but feel slightly intimidated by Loki, and that reaction was certainly justified considering his past actions. At the same time, you did not feel like he consisted a threat to your life. You were curious to find out more about this mysterious character your father had expressly forbidden you to talk to.

Funny, you had never been the rebellious kind.

“If it pleases Milady,” came the soft reply. You noticed the blank expression on Loki’s face as he sat down several feet away from you, raising his gaze to the sky. Only then did you notice his eyebrows furrow in confusion. You observed his actions briefly, glancing at the sky to see what had caused the puzzled expression. You were merely met with the same starless view that you had become accustomed to.

“Whatcha looking at?” you asked the God of Mischief. Loki’s bright eyes briefly met yours before gazing at the soulless sky above him once more.

“Is it typical not to see the stars out here?” he inquired, genuine concern lacing his tone. You felt your heart clench at the innocence this supposedly dangerous God displayed.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. I hate it, too,” you admitted, closing your book and resting it flat on your lap. The action caught Loki’s attention, who immediately rested his eyes on you again.

“What’s that you’re reading?”

“This? It’s  _The Great Gatsby_. It was my mum’s favourite book. Whenever I miss her, I read it again to remind me of her.” You were not too sure why you felt like sharing this information with Loki, but if the God minded, he did a good job at hiding it.

“I’m not familiar with Midgardian literature. Although I suppose that since I’m a prisoner in this world now, I should probably get acquainted with the most famous writers. Tell me, who are the main authors I should read to get a basic understanding of your literary culture?”

You shot Loki an incredulous look.

“Dude… is that a serious question?”

“Of course, I’m always looking to educate myself further.”

“No, I’m meaning… there’s just too many influential authors to just name a few for you to read. There’s different genres, different writing styles, different theories, and contradicting point of views. It would take centuries to read all of the works ever written on Earth.”

Loki seemed to take a minute to process your words, pondering what he was about to say next.

“I see… in that case, which book would  _you_  recommend, personally?”

His question was asked without malice. Of all the books at his disposition in this world, Loki wanted to start with _your_  personal favourite. He honestly wanted to know what your favourite book was, with the intention of reading it as well. You forgot when the last time was that someone had asked you for book recommendations.

“I suppose you could start with this one,” you said, placing the unfinished book in Loki’s lap. He looked down at your mother’s copy of  _The Great Gatsby,_ picking it up delicately like it could fall apart any minute. Loki opened the book and noticed the words your mother had written on the inside of the cover. You were in two minds about snatching the book out of Loki’s hands. To your surprise, the God looked up at you with uncertainty shimmering in his green eyes.

“Are these words meant for your eyes only?” he asked, pointing at your mum’s handwritten note. You felt your throat tighten at her memory. You did not have the strength to speak, so you merely shook your head and shot Loki a reassuring smile. The God read the words on the cover that you had come to learn by heart after reading them hundreds and hundreds of times after your mum passed away.

**To my dearest daughter,**

**You can be everything you want to be. _I love you, and that’s the beginning and end of everything_. Never forget that.**

**Love,**

**Mum.**

Loki closed the book and was silent momentarily. You were not too sure what to say.

“You must miss her terribly,” Loki told you, causing you to frown questioningly. “Apologies, I assumed…”

“It’s ok,” you interrupted quickly, “you were right to assume so. She was very ill and passed away several years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” There was genuine honesty in Loki’s voice, which surprised you, although you would never admit it.

“Yeah. Everyone was sorry.”

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two of you, during which you both wondered where to take the conversation from there. Thankfully, you had mastered the art of deflecting from a young age.

“Do you like stargazing too? It always calmed me down when I was a child.”

“I find the company of stars appeasing, as well,” Loki admitted, leaning back on his hands to stare at the sky with what you believed was a sad expression on his face. “It’s tragic that you cannot appreciate their beauty and wisdom in New York.”

“Yeah…  I sometimes understand why you wanted to destroy this city,” you joked, but instantly regretted your words when you noticed the way Loki’s features hardened. You were about to apologise when he spoke up again.

“Is that what you’ve been told? That I meant to destroy this city?” You were not sure whether to lie or not, but decided to stay true to your honest nature.

“Yes. That’s what I’ve been told.”

“Well, you’ve been fed wrong information. I merely wanted to rule this city as a benevolent God.”

“Oh.”

There was not much else you could say. Your cheeks heated up as you blushed a deep crimson. Frankly, you did not consider his explanation any less tyrannical than your initial assumption, but something about his admonishing tone made you feel like a child being scolded by a teacher. You felt like apologising, but you knew deep down that he was not expecting you to.

“Forgive me,” his voice whispered almost inaudibly, “I didn’t mean to snap at you. Unlike everyone else here, you’re the first one who’s treated me with nothing but kindness. You deserve the same treatment in return.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m more resilient than you think,” you assured him with a wink.

“Oh believe me, I can tell. You appear to be a very strong and bright young woman. As much as I hate to admit it, you seem to have inherited your father’s brains. And I can only assume that you’ve inherited your mother’s kind nature.” Your heart swelled with pride at the compliment, and you felt yourself blush a deeper shade of red.

“And I’m starting to see why they call you silver-tongue,” you told him in a mischievous tone that matched his. The grin that appeared on his face sent chills down your spine.

“Sweet dove, you have no idea what things this tongue can make you do,” he said, his voice lower and more sensual. You could not hold back the disbelieving snort that pushed past your nostrils.

“Easy there, cowboy.” The frown on his face told you that he did not understand that reference, which made you laugh even more. “It means, easy with the flirtatious attitude, my Lord. Need I remind you that there’s a whole team of Avengers ready to pounce on you at the slightest sign of danger…”

“No, you don’t,” he grew serious again, “but need I remind  _you_ , Milady, that you’re technically not allowed to speak to me?”

“Fair point.”

Loki smiled softly to himself as he stared at you pensively. You cocked your head to the side, curious as to what was on the God’s mind.

“I know I’m not supposed to use magic, but… I believe this will be worth getting into trouble over.” Before you could question his words, you noticed Loki wave his hand at the sky, and not before long, you could see the smog and light nuisance fade away to reveal the stars hiding behind the veil of pollution. Your mouth dropped as your eyes took in the beauty of space. You had never, not even in the countryside, ever seen a sky so beautiful. The stars shone brightly, and you could make out several shooting stars, and perhaps even a few planets. You tried to make out constellations, but your mind constantly wandered back to the mesmerising beauty Loki had conjured for the two of you to enjoy. You wondered if any pedestrians had bothered to look up, and if the view had taken their breath away just like it had yours.

“Wow…”

“That’s the effect I generally have on people,” you vaguely heard Loki comment, which earned him a punch in the shoulder from you. The look of utter shock the God sent your way was priceless.

“You  _hit_  me!”

“Oh, don’t be such a drama-queen. It wasn’t even that hard,” you defended yourself, forcing the proud smirk off your face.

“That is  _beside_  the point! I am a God of Asgard, I could crush you with my boot.”

“Yeah, I suppose you could,” you casually granted, scooting closer to the God and resting your head on his shoulder, “but before you do that, let me take one last look at the stars.”

You refrained from smiling victoriously as you felt Loki relax against you. During the days that followed, neither of you mentioned what happened that night. It was as if your conversation had never even taken place. You had even convinced yourself that you had dreamt the whole encounter until one day, you found your mum’s copy of  _The Great Gatsby_ on your bed, a neatly handwritten note attached to it.

**If you ever feel lonely, just look at the stars. For I will be looking right at them, too.**

 

 


End file.
